


Show and Tell

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Red gets to teach Sans a different way to be intimate.





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



          Red couldn’t remember if he ever felt giddy in his life, but he was feeling it now; an almost restless energy was making him quiver, his mouth felt dry (but didn’t it always), and his soul was pounding in excited anticipation.

           “Okay, could you stop looking at me like that?” Sans said, leaning away from Red.

           “Heh, forgive me, sweetheart, just… Ya really never had sex with anyone before?” Red asked.

           “No, no more than what we’ve done together,” Sans said, shifting a little uncomfortably.

           “But ya know what it is and all, yeah?”

           “Sure, I’ve been on the net and such, but yeah, it seems something for more fleshy monsters.”

           “Nah, darlin’ we can do it, too, it’s jus’ not – how do I put this? Ya kinda need ta be taught.”

           “Sounds a bit weird, and a lot of work.”

           “It’s a bit of work maybe, but I promise ya, it’s very, very worth it.”

           Sans flushed, shifting a bit more and finding that he had shifted his way into the corner of the old couch, and Red was grinning at him in a vaguely predatorial way.

           “What if I don’t like it?” Sans asked.

           “Hey doll,” Red said, his expression softening, reaching out to brush Sans’ cheekbone. “I love ya, you know that, and I’d sooner dust myself than hurt ya.”

           “Yeah,” Sans said, breathing a little easier. “I guess it should be okay, then.”

           Red crawled over Sans and kissed him.

           “I promise, ya won’t regret this,” Red said.

           “I’ll hold you to it,” Sans quipped.

           Red snickered, nuzzling Sans’ face before kissing him again, this time deeper, pressing his body down on the smaller skeleton.

           Sans sighed into the kiss, his eyes closing as they settled into familiar territory first. This level of intimacy Sans was very familiar with, kissing and touching, perhaps murmuring loving words, and this would usually lead to soul sex, but that also could lead to pregnancy, which neither of them were ready to discuss much less consider.

           There seemed to be a different shift as Red’s hands began to wander over his bones, as the focus seemed to be a bit less on simple touch and rather undressing him; his jacket was pushed over his shoulder and hist t-shirt slowly being raised.

           “Mmph, what’re you doin’?” Sans asked breathlessly.

           “Getting’ ya more aroused,” Red said, moving from Sans’ mouth to his neck. “I’ll need to at least get yer pants off.”

           “Oh.”

           Sans felt heat rising inside of him, gently flowing over his bones as Red continued to touch and kiss him. He was a little surprised by Red moving down to nibble at the ends of his floating ribs, but it felt so good he didn’t protest. He was also made aware that Red was distracting him, as he pulled away to slide the shorts from Sans completely. Sans’ legs closed immediately, moving to cover himself.

           “Aww, so cute,” Red said with a chuckle. “No need to be shy, sweetheart. This is just the next step.”

           Sans watched as Red also took off his shorts and slipping out of his jacket, leaving it in the growing pile of their clothes.

           “C-can I keep my jacket on?” Sans asked.

           “Sure, darlin’,” Red said, climbing back onto the couch close to Sans, though not hovering over him this time but still sitting close. “Sit up a bit, I want ya ta’ see and watch.”

           Sans did, moving himself to mirror Red. Red scooted a little closer, curving a leg over Sans’ and between his back and the couch.

           “Now, I guess I oughtta ask, like, you’ve seen how sex works, usually one monster is, erm, ‘inserting’ into the other,” Red started.

           “So you want to now if I want to be fucked or doing the fucking?” Sans asked with a slight smirk and a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

           “Oh, so you know more than ye’re lettin’ on?” Red asked.

           Sans immediately flushed again, feeling a bit like he had been called out.

           “Uhm, well, no, I think that’s where my knowledge ends,” Sans mumbled.

           “Heh, it’s okay, that’s why we’re doin’ this,” Red said with a wide grin. “I’ll get ya’ back fer that later, though, maybe. But, anyway, before I make ya blush ta death, which position do ya want? Or do you just wanna learn this stuff first?”

           Sans felt a little dizzy as questions turned in his mind, each making him reel more than the last. He took a breath to calm himself.

           “I, uh, am not sure,” Sans said.

           “Well, if ya like, and ya trust me enough, I’ll teach ya a pussy first; that’s what usually the female has.”

           Sans’ face flushed deeply. “I-I’m not a girl!”

           “No shit, Sherlock, but one of the advantages of bein’ skeletons is that we can kinda do what we want. I can teach ya to make a dick, too, and we can always play like that, I jus’ figured if I taught ya’ how to make a pussy first, I can teach ya how to treat it right. I’m not much into sucking cock, it’s a lotta work fer me.”

           “Then, not for nothing Red, why are you dating a guy then?”

           “B’cause I love you, not what’s hangin’ between yer femurs, okay?” Red flushed a little himself, as he often did when they started talking about feelings. “We don’ have-ta do this if ya don’ want.”

           “I do, I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.”

           “No worries, now let’s get to it before we’re not in the mood anymore,” Red said with a smile to assure Sans. “Now, to start, just touch yerself, like this, gently.”

           Red started brushing his fingers over his lower pelvis, paying particular attention to the pubic symphysis, slipping a finger underneath it, rubbing carefully. Sans followed along, somewhat clumsily.

           “Now, ya gotta relax a little,” Red said softly. “Think about what makes ya feel good.”

           “I, I don’t think I can,” Sans said after a few minutes.

           “Heh, hang on, I think I can help ya there,” Red sat up a little more. “Here, sit with me.”

           Sans scooted closer, still facing Red, who chuckled and grabbed him, turning his around so he was sitting between Red’s legs with his back against his chest.

           “Here, let me help,” Red murmured softly, putting a hand over Sans’ to guide it.

           Sans wriggled a little, but at the shushing breath from Red against his neck, he relaxed and let the others’ fingers move him.

           “You also wanna think about what yer makin’,” Red whispered. “A soft set of folds, a sensitive little nub, a slick slit, wet with desire. Kinda like a flower, like a rose.”

           Sans closed his eyes, trying to lose himself in the words and gentle touches. He felt his magic beginning to move towards where his and Red’s fingers were brushing across his bones.

           “That’s it, Sans, yer doin’ wonderful, sweetheart.”

           Sans shuddered, his magic slowly forming a mound of soft magic over hard bone, and then the mound began to dip in the center and split off. Their fingers ran through the valley, before prodding carefully until they found a hole.

           “Mmm, there ya go,” Red whispered. “Feeling good?”

           “Y-yeah,” Sans stammered, wriggling a little under the touches. “It feels a little strange, like, incomplete, empty…”

           “Yeah, that’s what’s called being turned on. Ya wanna be fucked, filled up, made love to, connect with another monster.”

           Sans moaned, his hips hitching up into their fingers.

           “Heh, take it easy, love, how about we start here – c’n I put my fingers inside of ya?”

           “Yes, please.”

           Sans hand moved aside, and Red gently began brushing his fingers through the folds of Sans’ magic; it wasn’t as complex as some of the ones Red had made himself, but it didn’t matter as long as he could make Sans feel good. He carefully circled the entrance, waiting until Sans was panting, small sounds escaping his mouth, before pressing his finger into him.

           The reaction was instantaneous and stronger than Red anticipated. Sans cried out, his back arching, his hands gripping Red’s arm tightly. Red wrapped his other arm around him, shushing him again, kissing the side of his neck and murmuring assurances.

           “Damn, sensitive, that’s so fucking hot,” Red said. “I’m gonna move my finger more.”

           Red began to slowly pump Sans, being gentle, but pressing in deep. He slipped in a second finger and began moving faster.

           “Red, Red, I, I can’t, there’s, something,” Sans struggled to speak, but judging by how hot he was getting, Red knew what was going on.

           “Let it happen, Sans,” Red said. “Let it go, I want to see you cum, I gotcha, love.”

           It was barely a few seconds later when Sans screamed, his release gushing over the hand between his legs, thrashing under Red, who held on to him firmly, pumping him quicker and harder, biting down on his neck, which stilled Sans. Red slowed his pumping when Sans began to relax, enjoying the fluttering around his fingers and the feeling of Sans trembling against him. Finally with a sigh, Sans dropped back against him, breathing hard.

           “I, I’m, so-sor-!” Sans tried to apologize.

           “For what? Givin’ me one of the most beautiful sights in the world? Darlin’, yer so fucking gorgeous.”

           Red turned Sans so he could kiss him, carefully pulling his fingers out but keeping his wet hand pressed against the mound.

           “That was only the beginning, sweetheart,” Red chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. “If yer up for it, we can do this all night.”

           Sans nodded, gripping tightly onto Red, and pulling himself up to kiss him again.

           Red grinned, determined that he was going to make this night completely unforgettable.


End file.
